1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to sterilizing systems and more particularly relates to a plurality of batch type retorts mounted on an indexable turret for simultaneously moving one retort into position to receive container filled cars to be sterilized from a loader, and to simultaneously discharge sterilized containers from a second retort into an unloader.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Batch type sterilizers or retorts such as that disclosed in Mencacci U.S. Pat. No. 4,164,590 are well known in the art and are adapted to receive and discharge a plurality of containers within supporting cars through a door at one end of each retort.
A continuous pressure cooker and cooler is disclosed in Mencacci U.S. Pat. No. 4,196,225 and illustrates container filled cars or carts which are moved from one end to the other end of a continuous cooker and cooler while cooking and thereafter cooling containers being processed.
Commercially available batch type sterilizers such as FMC Model CFS are also used for sterilizing food products in cans, jars, pouches, plastic trays and other product filled containers.
European Patent Application Publication No. 0075531 discloses a sterilizing system which includes means for filling and sealing articles in containers, loading trays with the sealed articles therein into stacks, and then conveying the stacks through a sterilizer and thereafter removing the sterilized containers with the aid of a conveying system.
Conventional container receiving cars, loaders, unloaders, and car conveying means are disclosed in Creed et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,646,629.
Piegza U.S. Pat. No. 3,776,257 discloses the use of water as a heating medium in retorts and the use of power means for opening and closing retort doors.
Certain faults are present in the sterilizing industry primarily due to demand for more and more containers to be sterilized. An increase in the use of sterilized food products or the like indicates that sterilization systems should be designed to conserve space and also be automated. Although the containers have usually been loaded and unloaded from cars automatically, at the present time the cars are usually transported between these loaders/unloaders and the retorts by fork lifts or automatically guided vehicles. As the prior art sterilization system becomes bigger, this transport function becomes quite complex and labor intensive. It also becomes difficult to keep track of sterilized and unsterilized containers in the plurality of cars after they have been removed from present prior art systems.